


Together

by adventuresofJo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuresofJo/pseuds/adventuresofJo
Summary: They'd be fine. Together.





	Together

Dean wasn’t even sure how he managed to climb the tree without breaking any branches. Or bones for that matter. Quite some time had passed since the last time he climbed that tree. Now all he had to do was take a small leap, and then he would be on Castiel’s balcony. Then in through the window. He could totally do this.

When he stumbled over some soft pants laying on Cas’s bedroom floor, a soft “Dean?” made him stop in his tracks.   
Maybe he should have thought this through before sneaking into his best friend’s room at 3 A.M.

Castiel turned on his bedside lamp. 

“Dean, what are you doing here? It’s…3 A.M., why aren’t you asleep?”

Then Cas took a closer look.

“Dean…are you crying?”

That was all it took for Dean to break down. He stumbled to his best friend’s bed sat down on the side, trying to hold back his tears, but not quite managing to stop them from falling.

“Dad… Cas, dad died. The hospital called us. His liver failed. My dad…Cas what I am supposed to do?” More salty tears streamed down his cheeks.

“Oh, Dean. I’m so sorry. I, I don’t know what to say…” Cas trailed off.

“Can I just. Just. Please, can I stay with you tonight? I really should not be alone right now.” Dean choked, more tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“Of course. Whatever you need from me, you have it.”

Cas then pulled Dean down so that they were laying on their sides in his bed, facing each other. Their feet tangled together.

“Why don’t you try to sleep some, we’ll need our strength tomorrow.” Castiel whispered. He then leaned in and tenderly kissed Dean’s forehead.

“Cas?”

“Sleep now. You’ll be alright.” Cas hummed.

“You’ll be there in the morning right? You won’t leave?”

“Dean. You’ve known me for eight years now. When have I ever not been there when you needed me? We’ll be alright. Together.”

“Okay. Together” Dean sighed. 

But he felt like he needed to do one more thing before he could sleep. He cupped Cas’s check, closed his eyes, and pressed their lips together.

When he opened his eyes again, Cas was staring at him. Then he blinked. Then he smiled, pulled Dean in again and kissed him softly.

After they arranged themselves comfortably on Cas’s king size bed, they succumbed to a peaceful sleep.

They’d be alright. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an oldie I wrote a couple of years ago for some SPN bingo thing. I found it in a forgotten folder of ficlets I wrote when I was still very much active in the SPN fandom. Nowadays I still read some fics and watch the show, but I'm no longer participating in discussions and so on, because - and maybe this is an unpopular opinion- to me, Supernatural isn't what it used to be. 
> 
> I do kinda like this teeny one-shot, which is why I'm posting it.


End file.
